Brinstar (Metroid)
:This article is about the music theme. For other uses, see Brinstar (Disambiguation). :"Planet Zebes Stage" redirects here. For other uses, see Planet Zebes (Disambiguation). Brinstar (Metroid)Jam With the Band, also known as Game Sound Museum ~ Famicom Edition ~ 12 Metroid or simply BrinstarSamus Archives Sound Selection, is the name attributed to the original Metroid variant of the theme heard in Brinstar, which has become one of the series' most popular songs. It has been remixed many times in Metroid games and other Nintendo licensed games which reference the series. It was originally composed by Hirokazu Tanaka. Description ''Metroid Making its debut in the original ''Metroid, Brinstar (Metroid) is an upbeat and triumphant march. It plays throughout the rocky zone of Brinstar; since Brinstar is the "hub area" that connects Norfair, Kraid's Lair, and Tourian, this song will be heard through much of the game. Combined with its catchy melody in a game where most songs are dark and brooding, it has been cemented as one of the most iconic songs in Metroid. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-2sE0Napg0 Super Metroid: Sound in Action, in addition to being a Super Metroid soundtrack, features themes from the original Metroid as well, apparently ripped from the Famicom Disk System version with sound effects. A fusion of Brinstar (Metroid) and Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare is featured here, titled . It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1B333J8sHw On the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the original Brinstar (Metroid) theme is used in The Metroid Chronicle, where it plays while viewing Metroid. The original Brinstar (Metroid) theme is also included in the Game Sound Museum ~ Famicom Edition ~ 12 Metroid and Samus Archives Sound Selection soundtrack releases. The composer of Brinstar, Hirokazu Tanaka, reflected on the theme in a 2018 interview with Shinesparkers, and said this: |color=gray|size=300%}} Kid Icarus / Metroid Original Soundtrack Orchestra Version An arranged version by Tanaka appears on this dual-sided single, as a medley that also includes Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare and Escape. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z_VIAwKMpQ Captain N: The Game Master A remix is heard during the episode ''Metroid Sweet Metroid, especially audible when Kevin fires Kraid's Missile Gun at the Protoplasm and uses a bomb to destroy a door. It is heavily synthesized, giving it a strong 80s vibe. It can be heard here: https://youtu.be/H19hAi7oDNw?t=38s ''Super Smash Bros. The theme of Planet Zebes is the first remix of the Brinstar theme in a videogame. Hirokazu Ando is credited with the arrangement. It is included in the Sound Test as music track '''8' and on the original Japanese soundtrack as . After being absent from the next three installments, the newly-titled Brinstar (64) returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, able to be played on any Metroid stage. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxGuU5hLvkk ''Super Smash Bros. Melee An arrangement by Shogo Sakai, titled Brinstar (Melee), is featured on the Brinstar stage. It is a medley of the Brinstar theme, Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare, and Title (Metroid). It is included in all subsequent ''Super Smash Bros. games as of 2018. In the Wii U game, the song moves to Norfair. In Smashing... Live!, an arrangement of Brinstar Depths (Melee) and Brinstar (Melee) titled Depth of Brinstar ends with live orchestral performance of the Brinstar theme. ''Metroid Prime Planet Tallon IV is an arrangement of the Brinstar theme, being the first remix within another ''Metroid game. Planet Tallon IV features the same chord progression, but alters the melody to create a more unique song that is softer and more melancholy than the upbeat Brinstar (Metroid). Metroid Prime also introduces the Record of Samus theme, which is a remix of Planet Tallon IV and therefore an arrangement of Brinstar. This also appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, with new remixes in Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid: Samus Returns. In Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, the Regulator theme is a remix of the Planet Tallon IV and Record of Samus arrangements of the Brinstar theme. The Ancient Vestige theme is a more direct remix of Planet Tallon IV, which would later be adapted into Alinos Gateway in Hunters. A metal remix for Brinstar is present in the Metroid Prime Gameplay Trailer but it is not present in-game. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Rhqy22g7E ''Metroid: Zero Mission As a remake of ''Metroid, Zero Mission has the original theme remixed with instrument and choir samples. It plays throughout Brinstar, just like in the original game, and is included as number 02 in the Sound Test. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh8r9c6p2QA Additionally, a more triumphant remix of Brinstar (Metroid), with a faster tempo and fuller orchestration, is introduced after Samus acquires the Fully Powered Suit in Chozodia. It continues to play throughout the area until the final boss battle against the Ridley Robot. This version is not included in the Sound Test. It can be heard here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEPmfXUQGgw ''Metroid Prime Pinball In addition to the aforementioned Record of Samus remix, ''Pinball introduces a new metal remix of Brinstar (Metroid) that plays on the Pirate Frigate table. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features an extended version of the metal arrangement. This remix is titled "Main Theme (Metroid)"; while Brinstar (Metroid) is not to be confused with the main theme of the entire series, this particular title may reflect the previously-mentioned fact that it plays in the "hub area" of Metroid and may be considered the main theme of that specific game. ''Tetris DS'' The Catch Mode in this game is Metroid-themed, and features a remix of Brinstar's theme as well as a level based on it in Metroid. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t6cyW93q34 ''Jam With the Band'' Brinstar (Metroid) (By: Nindori) is one of the downloadable songs available since the initial day of release in the European version.http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17364 (dead link) Because there is no region lock on Nintendo DS games, it can be downloaded from any country, provided the player owns the game. It is #10 on the list of 370 DLC songs, runs for 01:48, and has 7 instrumental parts. (NES1, F. Guitar, NES2, NES3, NES4, NES 5, and S. Drums) ''WarioWare D.I.Y. Brinstar (Metroid) is part of 9-volt's ''Metroid record, which is a techno remix including some of the original's 8-bit instruments. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjriFbcNT3w ''Nintendo Land The soundtrack of ''Nintendo Land features multiple versions of Brinstar (Metroid), arranged by Ryo Nagamatsu. In the Metroid Blast attraction, an orchestrated version of Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare and Brinstar (Metroid) plays on the Space Port stage. During Assault Mission, it plays during nearly every mission set in the Space Port: "2. Geemer Invasion", "3. Approaching Cyclons", "6. Cyclon Infestation", "7. Destroy 10 Cyclons", "11. Geemers!", "21. More Geemers", and "25. Token Sweep". When players are actively battling enemies, the original 8-bit chiptune's bass line is added to this song. It can also be unlocked as one of the songs for the Nintendo Land Plaza's jukebox. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2RRFUzX9C8 The theme that plays during Metroid Blast's training tutorial is a similar upbeat orchestral march, which seems to have a few aspects of the Brinstar (Metroid) theme in its composition. It is unconfirmed if this was intended as an arrangement or an original song. An alternate arrangement of Brinstar (Metroid) is used in the boss fights against Kraid in the Volcanic Sector during Assault Missions "10. Hostile Colossus", "24. Kraid's Army", and "30. The True Final Battle". This version is darker and more aggressive than most versions of the theme, and its overall melody is abridged. It can also be unlocked as one of the songs for the Nintendo Land Plaza's jukebox. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZAX4pEdhbQ ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U In addition to the returning themes from ''Melee and Brawl, this game features a new orchestrated version of Brinstar (Metroid) as part of the Escape remix. Additionally, the original 8-bit Brinstar theme is part of the Famicom Medley, which can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSOmRPkW4rY ''WarioWare Gold'' A remix of Brinstar composed entirely of cat's meows is heard when playing Mewtroid 2: Return of Sameow. Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' is the only Super Smash Bros. installment that does not feature any new remixes of Brinstar. References Category:Music Category:Brinstar Category:Chozodia Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action Category:Samus Archives Sound Selection Category:Sound Test (Zero Mission) Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Land